Jacob and Renesmee: Daylight
by taras4
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Can Edward handle Jacob and Nessie's love? Heartbreak, turmoil and deceit. P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I'M JUST A FAN.


**New Day**

I awoke to the sunlight shining on me through the window on a warm summer day. It hit my pale yet lightly translucent skin, causing a slight sparkle visible only to my family's eyes. I stretched out on my rather extravagant bed and thought about what I was going to eat for breakfast, and noticed that footsteps were ascending the stairs towards my bedroom.

I silently hoped that it was Jacob coming to take me on another adventure today, filled with nothing but laughter and extreme sports. But to my dismay, my nose told me otherwise, as I could smell the florally scent of my beloved Aunt Alice. As this thought registered in my head, I groaned internally as I realized that it was time to play, "Nessie the Guinea Pig."

I heard the snickers of my father coming from downstairs and sighed, "Dad, stay out of my head, unless if you can save me" I murmured, knowing that he could hear me. I strongly disliked the use of our advantageous powers that my family possessed. Why try to stick out like a sore thumb than we already are? That was the reason of my constant annoyance and disapproval towards my father's mind-reading abilities.

"Sorry sweetie, unless you have the power of persuasion in those fingers of yours, I can do nothing," he replied in a voice heavily laced with amusement. "However, I could tell you what to say to get your choice of one article of clothing, but for that I would need to use my 'advantageous power.'"

"No way are you getting out of this Nessie, especially not today," my Aunt Alice said as she barged through my door before I could even respond to my father's comment. She was beautiful, all four feet ten inches of her. Her usual black spiky hair was pinned into curls that framed her face perfectly, adding a pixie like quality to her petite figure. Her light golden eyes were wild with excitement, but her face told otherwise. "Nessie you will not deprive me of this, is it not bad enough that your mother refuses to let me dress her, now you must to? What is it with you Swans?" she complained as she put on her infamous puppy dog pout.

"Aunt Ali, I will not let you dress me up anymore, I have the mentality of an 18 year old and I refuse to play dress-up. Besides I have learnt a few tricks from you, I think I can do this by myself" I said in my defence. I could see the hurt cross her face and I immediately gave in. "But just today I'll let you have your fun."

Aunt Alice squealed in delight and I groaned out loud at what the outcome of this was going to be. Today was Jared and Kim's wedding. After they fell in love a couple of years ago, or so Jacob said, they decided it was time to get married. I was so excited, as this was going to be my first official human experience. I quickly ran to my bathroom and started to take a shower.

The plus side of being a hybrid is the speed.

"Nessie love, what colour do you want to wear today?" Aunt Alice asked as I stepped out of the shower wrapped in my towel. She was carrying a large amount of clothes in her hands; it practically covered her face as she stepped in through my door.

"Pink" I answered almost instantly. I was going through a phase where I wanted everything to be pink. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie loved this, as they always felt my tastes were too mature for my age, and this one particular fondness of mine pleased them.

"Excellent" she replied in her high pitched pixie voice.

"I do not want anything remotely close to frills on me though" I warned.

She snickered and said, "Nessie you may be only 5 years old, but you certainly don't look it, I'd be the worst Aunt if I dressed you any younger than a 15 year old," trying to reassure me.

"Great, now what about my hair? These locks of curls need some work on."

"Did someone mention hair?" chimed in Aunt Rosalie as she glided through my room door. She looked even more beautiful than I last remembered. Was that even possible? Her long wavy blonde hair, shone in the daylight, and her tall pale statuesque body shimmered slightly from the sun's rays through the window.

"Aunt Rose! I've missed you so much, how was your hunting trip?" I said, as I ran to her and tightly hugged her.

"I've missed you too love! Two days without seeing your beautiful face hurts me so much. The trip was wonderful, as always. Emmett and I had tons of fun." A huge smile spread across her face and she winked at me.

"Ew gross, too much info Aunt Rose" I heard Uncle Emmett snicker downstairs, followed by a growl from what sounded like my dad.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were rather flamboyant about their relationship, more than momma and daddy.

"Ness" my dad hissed from the living room.

"Oops. Sorry not my fault, it is true though."

"Okay now that that's over, I've decided that a cute pink strap dress will be perfect today" Aunt Alice chimed in.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled.

"What's wrong Ness, where's your usual enthusiasm? Are you not excited to spend the evening with the dogs?" Aunt Rose said.

"Aunt Rose, don't call them that" I said stubbornly.

"Sorry, but what's the matter, you seem less than excited," she continued, with instant remorse on her face.

"I am excited, I'm just a little nervous. This is the first time I'm going to see a human wedding; it's a whole new experience for me. What if I'm imposing? I know Jacob said I'm invited, but, not everyone shares the same feelings as Jacob, it's not like he can make them accept me."

Both my Aunts glanced at each other for a miniscule of a second; it was so fast that even I nearly missed it. At that same moment, my father and mother appeared in my room, with looks of concern over their faces, and my Aunts disappeared.

My mom, Isabella Cullen, quite the force to be reckoned with, I've never loved anyone in my whole life like I've loved my mom. She was, and is the strongest and bravest person I know, all five feet four inches of her. Her pale heart-shaped face was slightly pained, and her brown hair shone in the dim sunlight. Of course, the story of my birth is no mystery to me, but the full details have always been a little sketchy to me. Although no one will dare to elaborate the story I've been given, I've always felt that I was being sheltered out of love, and I respected that, so I let it go.

"Ness, honey you're being paranoid, of course you're accepted. What makes you even think that you're not?" my mother said.

"Nothing, I just don't want to impose, not everyone is as accepting as Jacob. I mean they're werewolves and we're vampires, I don't want to make things harder than it already is"

"Honey, you are not imposing at all, in fact the wolves treat you like their own, you are aware of this, what is it that's bothering you?" my Dad asked.

"Nothing, I just kind of feel a little out of place amongst them," I replied.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it. You think too much, just like your mother, always wondering if others will like you or not." My dad smirked, and dazzled mom by the looks of it too.

"I guess you're right, I'm just being silly."

"That you are."

Edward Cullen. My dad. The most handsome man I have ever seen alive, technically. Even Adonis doesn't do the man justice. He snickered as he heard my thoughts, what it's true, I thought.

"Yes, that it is" He smiled and got up to leave.

"What is?" mom asked slightly annoyed by our silent conversation, as she usually is.

"Don't worry, come with me and I'll tell you" he smiled 'dazzling' her again.

"Ew, child within hearing distance still!" I heard volumes of laughter echo throughout the Cullen mansion. I ran downstairs in vampire speed and grabbed a couple of bagels and some orange juice for breakfast. Came back up and decided to use the free time I had by reading, I was very keen on Shakespeare and Jane Austen these days. Apparently something I picked up from my mom.

My Aunts came in a couple of hours later to prep and pamper me, trying to turn me into a piece of art, most likely not succeeding though.

"All done, you look beautiful!" they both chimed simultaneously about 20 minutes later.

"Thank you, I thought I might have to wait forever to see Jake!"

"Okay, grab your stuff and come downstairs, I see your parents arriving in 3 minutes, and then disappearing hand-in-hand in 5" Aunt Alice said, as her face went blank for about a couple of seconds.


End file.
